In the detecting method of this type of apparatus, a shot or a shot scene where a part of or all of a moving object covers major area meaningly or un-fortuitously (hereinafter referred to as “close-up shot”, as occasion demands) or a frame imagery corresponding to the shot (hereinafter referred to as “close-up frame” or “close-up shot frame”, as occasion demands) is detected. The shot or the frame imagery is epitomized, for example, by a shot or a frame imagery where a face of a person is filmed in close-up in an image. For example, the following apparatus is suggested: the apparatus calculates a motion vector by using a plurality of frame imageries; then, the apparatus judges whether or not the whole calculated motion vector follows a predetermined camera work model; and then, the apparatus detects a frame imagery as a moving object close-up frame if it is judged that it does not follow (cf. a patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2006-244074.